


Arthur's Court Sorcerer

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin pays the price for being promoted to Arthur's Court Sorcerer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> My sense of humour thanks the mods for this prompt and wishes it could have worked better.
> 
> EDIT: I never realized this wasn't on here. Oops!

Merlin was not amused.

"How can you have rules for a Court Sorcerer anyway?" he asked petulantly. "I'm the only one you have."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. I'm sure there were some around before my father's reign," Arthur replied, smirking at Merlin's plight.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. A thought seemed to strike him then, and his eyes widened.

"You're not doing this because I took so long to tell you… about…" Merlin took a step back, ignoring the discontent noise made by the lady whose work he disturbed. Then he rushed forward towards where Arthur was standing. "I would have told you much earlier if I could! I've told you Arthur! Nobody I wanted to tell more than you. I'll never keep secrets from you agai-- " he spluttered to a stop as Arthur moved into his space, looming over him, an evil glint in his eye.

"Merlin."

Merlin had been stunned that his King had seemed to accept his apologies so easily when he had revealed his magic, and he had been ready for his calm acceptance to turn into scornful rage ever since. It seemed like the time had come. Merlin braced himself for the outburst, for the dreaded order, already accepting whatever fate Arthur would met out to him.

"Arthur...?" he called out when Arthur did not continue, flinching at how his voice cracked.

Arthur sighed. "Do you swear?" he asked.

Merlin paused in confusion. He replayed the last line he had just said and hastened to reassure Arthur. "Of course! No more secrets."

"No more lies?"

"No more lies."

"You'll do as I say?"

"Umm.." Merlin, despite himself, paused because this would mean letting go of his independence. But if this was the price to pay to regain Arthur's trust again, then--

"Yes. Yes, I will. Whatever you say."

"Good." Arthur took two steps back, considering Merlin. Merlin stood there, bracing for his next words.

"Then you will wear the robes assigned to the Court Sorcerer to the feast and I shall not hear you say another word against it." And Arthur turned swiftly and marched from the tailor's chambers before Merlin could catch up with what he had said.

Merlin's jaw dropped.

"You Prat!" he yelled after the King, even as his heart lightened and his shoulders sagged with relief.

He heard the ghost of a chuckle floating in through the doorway and couldn't help grinning himself.  



End file.
